Somewhere I Belong
by Lemily Lee
Summary: Everyone needs to feel like they belong.  This is the story of how that feeling is finally achieved...   [Continuing from the anime series. Including many interesting new characters and couples.  Rated M for future.]
1. Chapter One, Potatoes

_**Authors Notes; **Okay, so this continues from the last episode of the anime series.  
I am reading the manga, so yes, I know what I am going to do when I am reconstructing and changing the storyline from here onward.  
I hope you find it interesting to read._

_Read and Review._

**CHAPTER ONE  
Potatoes**

Tohru made her way along the street, thoughts elsewhere. She wondered why Kyo had been cursed with such an awful true form. She felt sorry for him. No, not pity. Just, it was as if, she understood his suffering.

It wasn't a patronising feeling she possessed. Tohru just wanted to help. In time, she knew, that maybe her patience would pay off, right?

She was still careful not to scuff her feet on the floor as she passed the shops to buy some vegetables (though careful not to buy leeks) turning into the first doorway, grabbing some potatoes to put in the basket as she entered.

'We've never had so many strangers in one town …' a man spoke as he conversed with the young girl at the counter, who nodded aimlessly, half interested.

'They just seemed like a normal family to me,' she replied, while passing his items through the scanner, 'that'll be 906 yen.'

The man shrugged as he handed over the money, 'they're weird if you ask me. Different accent.'

The girl raised her eyebrow, clearly bored with the old mans suspicions, 'English.' She stated simply. 'They're English.'

Tohru was inquisitive, yet didn't want to disturb their dying conversation. The old man eventually left the counter, so that Tohru could now purchase some groceries.

The girl glanced at Tohru, almost overlooking that she even existed. Running the items through and then placing them carelessly into the basket again. Tohru decided it would be best not to bring up the conversation once more, as this young woman was clearly uninterested in any customers, no matter what news they may bring.

Quick to leave, Tohru made her way back onto the street and towards the pharmacist, across the road. Tohru had seen some good remedies that would help Kyo regain strength. Though he would probably refuse to take anything that would aid his recovery, it would be worth a try. She could imagine him now, furiously forcing away the offering of medicine in disgust. Imagine if it were to taste of leek. Tohru could not help but giggle at the thought -

Suddenly she heard a tremendous screech of friction on tires and turned only to realise that she was standing, quite aimlessly in the middle of a road, while a trash heap (that was supposedly a car) had come incredibly close to hitting her.

'What the hell do you think you're doing?' came a thunderous voice of a female, who must have been behind the wheel.

The door of the car flung open. Rust bouncing off from the edges with the force of the push.

Tohru remained standing, shocked and scared at what could have almost happened to her.

A woman stepped out from the car. Long legged and slim, with a pale pretty face that was currently a face of madness, her green eyes glinting dangerously in Tohru's direction.  
'You crazy little kid, what on Earth do you think you were doing?!' she growled, grabbing hold of Tohru's shoulder as if to inspect Tohru of injuries.

Tohru felt she was unable to speak, only tears began to flood from her dark eyes as the woman's bright ones bore into her, aggressive and demanding. 'I asked you a question, bitc-'

Tohru then heard laughter erupt from the car and another, smaller person stepped from it. A girl who looked around the age of Momiji, Tohru guessed. Distracted by the newcomer, Tohru ignored the threats that were flying from the older woman's mouth.

This younger girl had short brown hair, tied in adorable little bunches. Her eyes too, were like the older woman's. Bright and large, yet of a deep blue, rather than a green.

'Please, Roora…perhaps if you had been paying more attention to driving, rather than yelling at me, we wouldn't have hit the poor girl …'

The accent of the youngster struck Tohru, though not as much as the familiarity of the attitude the little girl had with -

'What do you mean 'pay attention to driving'? I was completely and utterly focused on this road, she shouldn't have stepped out like a zombie as I was driving passed!'

The woman named Roora finally dropped Tohru and this time turned to yell atrocities at the younger brown haired girl. It was like a battle of green and blue as they stared at each other challenging.

Tohru recognised the conflict between them …

'You're drawing attention to yourself …' the younger one whispered, almost nastily, as she, along with Tohru, noticed the few passers-by begin to stop for second glances at the arguing strangers with the odd accents.

Roora's deadly glare was cast across the public before she nodded, though it seemed she hated herself for it, and took herself back to the car, fisting the horn several times so that Tohru jumped out of her skin and ran to the path. The younger one smiled, rather kindly, almost apologetic, then too got into the car.

The trash heap (that was the car) sped off, only giving Tohru enough time to notice another person sitting in the back seat. A little blonde who had been blushing furiously throughout the ordeal.  
Tohru stood for a moment trembling. If only she had been allowed to apologise …

Unable to stop herself she pulled the groceries up before herself and cried. Completely shaken by it all.

---

It had taken a while for Shigure to get exactly what happened out of a blubbering Tohru. It had taken a nice brew and a rice ball to have her speaking calmly about the road incident.  
'And … that's what happened,' she completed, wiping her eyes for the fiftieth time with a tissue.

Shigure gave a look of concern, but was soon replaced with a smile. 'It's just good you didn't get squashed, huh?' He chuckled.

Tohru gave a slight smile herself, forcing it out took effort, 'Yes. I just wish I had been able to say sorry. I wasn't paying much -'

'SORRY?!' ranted Kyo, angrily, 'Why should you say sorry when they almost killed you?!'

Tohru's smile dulled instantly.

'Honestly Kyo, do you have to be so morbid?' Shigure spoke, then took a quick sip of tea in case he were to be attacked and unable to finish it.  
Kyo glowered.

'At least I got the groceries … ' Tohru piped up, her happy tone returning now, lifting the basket onto the table.

Shigure inspected the potatoes, mouth watering.

'Oh …' Tohru then remembered, her hand flying to her face quickly. 'I forgot the herbs …'

Shigure raised a questioning eyebrow.

Tohru's eyes began to water once more, 'I forgot the remedies I saw. They would have helped Kyo regain his energy again …'

Kyo frowned, 'what?'

A tear rolled down her cheek, which she quickly brushed away with her hand to hide the fact she was so disappointed in herself. 'I thought they would help you to recover, you know? Fully?'

Kyo got up, 'you think I'd really take that crap?' He was obviously still angry from before. 'I don't need any of that witch doctor shit, I'm alright!'

Shigure muttered under his breath then tried to bring the tone back up again once Kyo had stormed from the room. 'These look like they'll be good. These potatoes.'

---

'I guess Kyo is still on the roof?' Tohru asked herself, as she peeled the potatoes, ready for dinner, careful not to cut herself as the blade moved swiftly through the hard round lump.

She would have gone to speak to him, though she knew she had to focus on making the meal. It would be horrible for her to fail again today.

The door slid open and Yuki entered, his gentle eyes surveying her carefully, 'are you alright, Miss Honda?'

Tohru managed a smile, 'Yes, yes, I'm fine,' hastily she grabbed another potato and peeled it as quickly as she could.

Yuki smiled and sat beside her, grabbing a knife too, so that he could help her. 'Mind if I help?'

'N…no, not at all.'

'Tomorrow we can go get the remedies I heard you talking about from upstairs, yes?' he suggested kindly, putting the water on the boil.

Tohru's smile was genuine this time, 'yes. Yes, that would be wonderful.'

The vegetables were rolled into the hot water and the it simmered. _It was going to be a delicious meal_, Yuki had commented kindly.


	2. Chapter Two, Conflict

**CHAPTER TWO  
****Conflict**

The alarm clock woke Tohru with a start. Her sleep had been peaceful as her mind had been able to rest completely, in contrast to the day before that had been quite traumatic for her. Yawning, she stopped the clock from it's continuation of insistent ringing and cast it aside, quite content in her mood.

She could hear the others moving around outside her room, and Kyo (who must have returned from the roof, late last night) was fuming at Yuki, who spoke calmly in return at his anger.

Quickly Tohru pulled on her clothes and brushed her hair, rushing down to make breakfast as soon as she could, almost tripping on the stairs as she rushed so frantically.

'Rise and shine' Shigure said, from over the daily newspaper.

Kyo grunted a morning welcome before making his way outside, while Yuki had already started cutting the fruit.

'Here' Tohru quickly forced her way into the kitchen, grabbing a few fruits herself to prepare.

'Good morning, Miss Honda,' Yuki spoke, quietly, 'it's alright, I can manage …'

Tohru flushed, 'No, no really, I insist!'

'Don't you really think it would be best if you continued to rest?' came Shigure's voice again, slightly quieter from beyond the paper he held over his face. It was a voice that was hard to argue with. 'Yuki can manage quite well making us all breakfast, perhaps you should just sit here and take a breather …'

Tohru felt defeated and handed the fruit back into Yuki's hands, who nodded warmly at her, 'thank you.'

She felt awkward sitting down. Wanting to help. But the gentle dark eyes of Shigure kept her rooted to the spot. Perhaps it was better to obey and make sure she didn't ruin anything for them.

'Are we going to get those remedies you spoke about then?' Yuki asked, as he entered with plates filled of colourful fruits, all carved to perfection. A much better job than she could have ever managed to achieve.

'Yes!' she blurted, already able to guess the delicious taste of the meal.

'FRUIT?' Kyo snapped slamming himself down onto the pillow with a look of disgust as he re-entered the house.

Yuki ignored the comment and sat himself down with a plate of his own.

'Are you going to come with us?' Tohru asked Kyo, as she looked up from her food.

Kyo glared. 'No.'

Tohru's expression seemed hurt.

'Why not?' Shigure piped in. He had seemed to have left his newspaper and was now happily munching on some melon.

'I don't need -'

'Perhaps we can just go for a walk then? Get something other than fruit for your breakfast?' Tohru then suggested, eagerly.

Kyo shrugged and turned away. 'Whatever.'

---

Tohru, Yuki and Kyo all found themselves walking down a different street than they had expected. There were still the same assortment of shops, such as a groceries, a pharmacist and several retail stores, though not the usual street that Tohru often chose to do her weekly shop.

Tohru had taken this route (without telling them) because she hadn't wanted the same event to occur that had happened to her yesterday. Besides, she didn't think that anyone down this street would recognise her from the day before, as she wasn't keen on getting any unwanted attention today.

Luckily, neither Yuki nor Kyo had questioned her choice of road.

'So what is it you want to eat then?' she asked Kyo gently, who had been scuffing his feet the whole way, bored.

'I ASKED FOR CREAM TEA, **NOT** GREEN TEA!' boomed a voice, Tohru recognised and even Kyo looked up to see the source.

Tohru let out a gasp as she noticed the same woman from yesterday, Roora, as she had been called, storming from a restaurant, throwing what looked like a china cup, back through the door as she left, both the brown haired girl and the little shy blonde following afterward.

Yuki had noted Tohru's expression and turned to her, rather than the odd threesome that were causing a little chaos over the road. 'Miss Honda?'

Tohru could not allow her eyes to leave the three odd foreigners heading their way. 'Yes?' 'Do you know them?'

Tohru couldn't think. What she would have usually hidden ended up being expressed, 'Yes. That woman was the one who almost ran me over…'

'WHAT!?' Kyo suddenly blasted. His fists clenched.

Roora, who had crossed the road in a temper, then forced her way between Tohru and Yuki, not even acknowledging Tohru in the slightest, as she did so.

'WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!' Kyo demanded madly, before Tohru could prevent any confrontation.

Roora stopped suddenly. It took a moment for her to turn. It seemed like she had been taking incredibly deep breaths. 'What …did you say?' she spoke low.

Kyo repeated himself, even more aggressively, 'I SAID, WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!'

By this time, both the young brown haired girl and the little blonde had caught up, both standing, quite helpless in the situation, just like Tohru and Yuki.

'Oh no …' the brown haired girl muttered to herself and Tohru could not help but swallow hard with worry.

'YOU JUST PUSHED HER OUT OF THE WAY AFTER YOU ALMOST KILLED HER YESTERDAY, WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!?' Kyo burst for a third time, grabbing the woman's shoulder and pulling her round to face him.

It was as quick as a flash, sudden and violent, such force pushing Kyo to the ground, as the woman's (what looked delicate) fist had come into contact with Kyo's face.

Kyo, himself, was a stunned as the others, mouthing words he was unable to speak as he sat on the floor holding his nose as it bled.

Roora calmed after a moment of looking down, quite proudly at her victim, rubbing her knuckle.

Tohru stood, scared. She had never seen such madness come from someone who looked so graceful, her dark locks of hair, framing her face that had returned to calm.

'Roora!' came the brown haired girls voice, sounding quite bored of this woman's behaviour. 'I'm so sorry for that -'

'KEEP THAT WOMAN ON A LEASH!' spat Kyo from the floor and Roora glared down at him.

'I suggest you keep your mouth shut before I pound it again,' Roora threatened, then looked back at the brown haired girl, 'Arekkusu, don't you dare apologise for my -'

'For your behaviour?' Arekkusu, completed the sentence dryly, the humour sapped from her voice. 'Both I and Hanna have had enough of your stupidity …'

The little blonde, Tohru now knew as Hanna, shuffled, giving a slight smile at both Yuki and Tohru, embarrassed, like Tohru had seen her before, in the car.

'As I say, I apologise for my sister's behaviour. She is often like this …'

Roora growled, yet was cut off before she was able to retort against her little sister, when a quick burst of dust exploded from Kyo and a ginger cat remained in his place.

Both Tohru and Yuki gasped wide-eyed, Tohru seeing the equally wide-eyed expression on Roora's face as she too had witnessed the transformation.

'The cat …' she whispered, all anger had seemed to have gone from her voice, 'I should have known …'

'What?' Tohru managed, as Yuki grabbed the unconscious animal in his arms hastily before anyone else saw.

'You're the Sohma's, aren't you?' spoke Hanna, for the first time, sounding in awe.

Yuki seemed to be speechless.

'We've been looking for you,' Arekkusu then continued, alike Yuki, aware of the danger of being in the open of the street. 'Lets get in the car…'

---

'How could you possibly know _anything _of us?' Yuki, finally spoke, after tossing Kyo into the car, then sitting himself into the back too, with both Tohru and Hanna.

'We know a lot about your family …' Arekkusu paused, mid sentence.

'Yuki, my name is Yuki.'

'Yes, Yuki … we know a lot of your family. Where can we find the Sohma House?'

Tohru could feel the anxiety that Yuki was experiencing. After all, it wasn't everyday a stranger confessed they knew of their family secret, at least since Tohru had been one of them to discover it…

'I'll give you directions.'

Arekkusu nodded and gave a slight smile as she looked through the mirror above her head, so that she could see all three that sat behind her, rather compact, noticing the ginger cat that was still weak, fading in an out of consciousness. 'We need to get him home before he retransforms. I don't think there will be enough room in the car for you all.'

Tohru looked at the little Hanna, who was sitting, quietly against the window almost. 'No please, I'll be crushed.'

Roora forced the keys into the ignition roughly, pulling a blanket from the glove compartment, 'Just in case …' she spoke, throwing it onto Yuki's lap, where Kyo the cat was sprawled out, covering him.

Yuki gave a look of disgust.

'How do you know of us?' Yuki asked again, Tohru could hear his nervous tone and suddenly felt threatened herself.

'We'll talk when we get to the Sohma House … We can't really bide anymore time, unless you want to be sitting in the back of the car with your naked friend…' Arekkusu replied, her tone of such calm. It lacked any sense of humour.

The car stirring once more, making Hanna shake her head rapidly, 'Just drive.'

Roora nodded and slammed her foot down roughly on the accelerator. Tohru hadn't travelled so fast in her entire life.


End file.
